


Jeff The Killer Origin Story

by tonybars



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Origin Story, Proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonybars/pseuds/tonybars
Summary: The original Jeff the Killer story had no involvement with Slenderman at all.This explains away that, plus many many other issues with the general creepypasta canon.





	Jeff The Killer Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this story a chance.  
> Beware of skeezy elements

If Jeff Woods was not marked by Slender Man before, he was the second he crossed that long tree line in that little town. Little is known about the ways of the Slender Man, but one thing that is known is his attraction to shattering minds. 

Those who know of his location never tell, for fear of his wrath. Which is why when looking for a place to hide for the night, Jeff didn't think twice about what might reside amongst the shaded mess of trees and shrubbery along that long empty back road. After all no one worries about Slender Man when they enter the forest.

In the midst of his own power over the lives and deaths of others Jeff had forgotten that even monsters have monsters. He'd forgotten that while the snake may be the mouse's monster, the hawk still hovers overhead. Maybe he'd also neglected to remember that without strength in numbers a human being's place in the food chain plunges dramatically.

None of these things crossed Jeff's mind for even an instant though. Jeff had never been too much of a thinker. He walked as casual as could be into the underbrush. Soon he was curled up under a nice tree and staring through the branches up at the sky. He could no longer sleep due to his lack of eyelids, but he liked to pretend. He wasn't yet to the point where he had started to lose his health to a lack of rest, so this seemed like a funny joke to him.

Jeff was driven to sit upright not by morning light, but by an intense feeling that something wasn't right. The feeling became stronger by the minute until he felt physically ill. He felt like he needed to get out. Somehow he couldn't think if how for the, possibly literal, life of him. He knew he hadn't gone too far in, but whenever he tried to retrace his steps in his mind he lost his train of thought. He couldn't even remember where he'd stashed his knife just moments ago. 

Jeff's mind didn't feel like his own anymore, he wasn't sure how thoughts could just derail like that. He wasn't sure how something so obvious could become completely impossible to grasp. He wasn't sure of much at all. 

Was he really that close to the tree line, was there even really a tree line at all. Maybe he'd always been here, among the pines. He couldn't think of a single reason it couldn't be. He was comforted by the idea, he was not lost. Everything would be fine if he just stayed right here.

As he was about to lie back down he saw something dark and impossibly tall in the corner of his eyes. His mind itched to ignore it, but his fear was too strong. He jerked upright, and staring him in the face was something otherworldly. 

Jeff couldn't believe his very own eyes. The thing that stood before him had to be at least eight feet tall, it was proportioned like a normal human being that had been stretched and thinned. It leaned down and Jeff stared right into its face, or lack thereof. It was completely white all over; it had all the contours that suggested a face, but all the openings seemed like they were smoothed over leaving a blank featureless surface. 

The feeling was back, hitting harder than ever. The skittish uneasiness that had crept under his skin had morphed into a white hot panic. Never in his life had Jeff been frozen like this. He felt like any movement and any sound would be the end of him. All he could do was stare into the empty not-face of the creature. 

Then something changed, the feeling dulled. He felt calm for the first time since he'd 'woken up.' He felt what the thing felt, he longed for what the thing longed for. The thing's tentacles slithered out from its back. Jeff no longer felt surprised at its changes. Jeff no longer felt the urge to flee, he needed to be exactly here. The thing ran its tentacles over him. The closer it got the more complete his feeling of peace became.

The thing ran its tentacles through his hair. Jeff stood on his tiptoes, leaning into the touch, he felt like he needed this touch. The thing moved its tentacles down to his face, enveloping his entire face and making it new again. He could feel it digging into his eye sockets and sliding past his lips down into his throat. His eyelids were back, and his carved in smile was no longer infected. It looked fresh but felt solid. It was like it had taken the reminents of his suffering and absorbed them, leaving him fresh again.

He knew it only wanted one thing in return. He would do its bidding, hidden away for the rest of his life. He would live only to serve, but he would stay young and healthy as long as the man wished it. Most of all he would get to do forever what he loved most, making other people just as beautiful as him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Does it make sense?  
> I hope so.


End file.
